1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, especially that of herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 2011035874 A1 discloses herbicidally active N-(1,2,5-oxadiazol-3-yl)benzamides. WO 2004052849 A1 discloses herbicidally active benzoyl derivatives bearing a sulfinylamino group in the 3 position of the phenyl ring. However, the herbicidal activity and/or the crop plant compatibility of the compounds specified in these publications is not always adequate.